Various devices for washing and cleaning food articles have been proposed. However, all such devices have had disadvantages, particularly in being too expensive, complicated, inconvenient or otherwise not feasible or adaptable for use as a household appliance. Other problems and disadvantages of these methods and devices are that they are capable of being used only with a limited variety of food articles; they do not effectively remove or dislodge foreign materials such as dirt, sand, insects and the like from the articles being washed; or they impart so great a force against the surfaces of the food articles in the process of washing them that they cause bruises or other damage.